Elements of the Duelists
by digiwriter1392
Summary: Xover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy.Two of whom know Jaden!His past is catching up with him and Jaden is finding his life spinning out of control.Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden?R
1. Chapter 1:Flame

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse/Johan) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Elements of the Duelists**

**Chapter One: Flame**

Duel Academy was in flames.

Coughing, the Slifer Red Student Jaden Yuki walked through the smoke-filled halls, looking for his friends. But when he found them, he knew he was too late.

They were all slumped on the floor; Syrus Hassleberry, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Aster, Bastion, even Zane and Chumley were there. Their bodies were lifeless, slightly charred by the flames.

Jaden's eyes watered, not just from the smoke, but from the wave of emotions.

Guilt,

Anguish,

Sadness,

Fear,

Anger,

And Hatred. Hatred at himself, knowing that the fire was his own fault.

For a moment he saw different bodies in his friend's places. An adult male with dark brown hair pulled into a small ponytail, a woman with a kind face and short light-brown hair, and a small boy with messy, dark brown hair.

But as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone, his friends back, still just as lifeless.

The flames grew larger, engulfing his friends. Jaden fell to his knees, watching as the inferno burned his friends into ash.

A boy, about eleven or twelve, stepped through the flames. He wore green pants, a yellow shirt, a red short-sleeved jacket, orange and red sneakers, brown gloves, and a brown hat with square goggles wrapped around the base.

The boy stared at Jaden, and spoke three words, each cutting through the teen like the knife.

"You did this."

The boy disappeared, and Jaden screamed.

**- (End dream) - ((You thought I really killed them didn't you?))**

Jaden woke up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. He was on the roof of the Academy; there was no fire and no dead friends.

Jaden saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and looked at the source.

Winged Kuriboh was hovering near Jaden, cooing worriedly.

"It was a dream," he said, more to himself than the monster spirit. "Just a dream, it will never happen again. I'll make sure of that."

**To be continued**

**Well? What do you all think? This is my first attempt at a GX story, so please don't be too brutal. I know it's short, but this was the best place to stop.**

**I already have the next chapter written (for the most part) and will update if I get at least three reviews!**

**So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Light

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse/Johan) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to AxJfan, KiaraFay, nightingale101, lunarlight19, Firehedgehog, Shinigami-chan, anime shadow alpha, TrailAndError123456, Tyra Kinami and Haruhibunny for reviewing Chapter One! Those were more reviews than I was expecting. And to top it all off, all of your reviews were positive! **

**AN: Sorry about the lack of an update. My brother left to collage (taking his laptop with him) and so I've had to use the computer at school, which has banned youtube. And since I needed to reference episode 106 for this chapter, I wasn't able to update until he got home yesterday. So, GOMEN-NASAI! Enjoy the chapter everyone!!**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time:**__"It was a dream," he said, more to himself than the monster spirit. "Just a dream, it will never happen again. I'll make sure of that."_

**Chapter Two: Light**

Kuriboh seemed comforted by Jaden's words, for he began cooing **(1) **happily, circling Jaden's head.

"You okay?" Jaden jumped upright, looking for the source of the unfamiliar voice. "Sorry to startle you. I heard someone yell and went to investigate."

The speaker was a boy, roughly the same age as Jaden. He had deep blue hair and bright green eyes. He wore black pants tucked into brown and white boots. He also wore a long-sleeved white shirt and a white and blue sleeveless jacket very similar to the one Jaden wore.

The most unusual thing about him though, was the cat-like creature on his shoulder. Its fur was purple and white, and two sets of long ears were perched on the sides of its small head. The crystals on the end of its tail, forehead, and the creature's cat-like eyes were all bright red.

If Jaden hadn't known any better, he would have thought the creature was a digimon. Though with the winged, furry and brown creature hovering over his shoulder, he knew it wasn't a Digital Monster but a Duel Monster.

Jaden relaxed, unclenching the fist he had unconsciously formed. "That was me. I fell asleep up here and had a really nasty dream."

The other boy's eyebrows raised, and Jaden knew he was going to ask about the dream. So he quickly changed the subject. "Am I still dreaming or is that a monster spirit?" He asked, indicating the semi-transparent creature on the boy's shoulder.

The boy looked slightly startled, but then smiled and said, "Oh this is my pal Ruby Carbuncle. I just call her Ruby though."

Winged Kuriboh flew forwards, trying to get a better look at the boy and 'Ruby'.

"I'm Jaden and that's Winged Kuriboh. I've never seen you around here before. Are you a freshman?"

The other blinked for a moment, then smiled. "Pleasure to meet ya'll. It's good to know that I'm not the only one around here that can see spirits."

He stuck out his hand, and Jaden grabbed it. A familiar jolt shot up his arm, causing Jaden's eyes to widen slightly. "I'm not really a freshman, I transferred here. Name's Jesse, Jesse An-"

"JADEN!" A familiar voice rang across the rooftop as a spiky blue head appeared. There dressed in the traditional Ra-Yellow uniform, was Syrus Trusedale. "Come on Jaden, or you'll be late for the Prep Rally!"

Close behind Syrus, in tan army pants, combat boots, sleeveless Ra-Yellow jacket, and a green shirt, was Tyranno Hassleberry. He had a deep tan, dark brown eyes, and black dreadlocks that were held out of his face by a yellow bandana styled much like a dinosaur head.

Jaden let go of Jesse's hand, turned towards his friends, and scratched the back of his head. "That was today?"

"It's right now!" Syrus yelped.

"Come on Sarge, forward march!" Hassleberry boomed.

"Coming, coming." He then turned towards Jesse, "Well, I'd better get going. See you around."

He started to run off the roof, "Come on Kuriboh!" The small spirit bobbed after the boy.

Jesse watched as he joined up with his friends.

With a small smile on his face, he saw the smaller boy say something to Jaden. He rubbed the back of his head again, laughed and then the three rushed down the stairs.

"Jaden Yuki, huh?" he mused, scratching behind Ruby Carbuncle's ears. "I'd like to get to know him. How 'bout you girl?"

Ruby merely purred in response.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The three arrived at the auditorium just in time.

Jaden and Hassleberry sat in the Slifer Red area, just in front of Chazz Princeton. Syrus sat with Bastion Misawa **(2) **with the Ra Yellows. While in the Obelisk Blue section, the Rhodes siblings, Atticus and Alexis, sat. In the back sat Aster Phoenix, a famous pro duelist, looking extremely put out.

"Alright, settle down! As you know it is the start of a brand new year. Does anyone remember their summer break? 'Because I don't. But I digress. . ."

As Chancellor Sheppard spoke, Hassleberry turned to Chazz. "Hey Princeton, This section is for the Red barracks."

"Oh yeah, then what are you doing here Huckleberry? 'Cause last I checked, you were a Ra Yellow-belly. So what gives you the right to sit here?" Chazz, correction, THE Chazz glared at Hassleberry.

Hassleberry chuckled, "Well for one, people actually like me."

"Attencion!" yelled Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. "Reciting the Academy pledge if our very own Blair Flannigan."

And with that Blair walked out and stood in front of the teachers, her back to the students.

"We the students of duel academy solemnly promise to abide by the academy regulations. To resolve all conflicts by dueling. To show respect to our professors and our fellow peers. Unless they try to take over the world."

And with that she walked away, but not with out winking at Jaden first. That earned herself a glare from a certain Obelisk.

"Now then, as I said, with each new year comes modification and improvement. Here at Duel Academy we strive for perfection. So to keep each one of you at the top of your game, we have invited a few new students to join you. In fact they represent the top students from each of our four Duel Academy Worldwide branches."

"Duel Academy has worldwide branches?" questioned Hassleberry. "You learn something new everyday." 

"This rules! I gotta get my game on!" Jaden said, smiling.

"Time for introductions, visiting us all the way from East Academy, Izumi Orimoto!" **(3)** As the Chancellor made his introduction, a girl walked out. She wore a light purple skirt, knee-high dark purple boots, and a white shirt. Over the shirt was a purple version of the Duel Academy jackets. She had long blond hair and bright blue-green eyes.

She received many whistles and cheers. Jaden was staring at her for a moment, and then looked away. "Stay calm Jaden there are plenty of Orimotos. It doesn't mean it's her."

"What are you mumbling about Slacker?"

"Nothing, Chazz, nothing."

"And from West Academy is Kouji Minamoto!" **(4)**

_**Thud**_

"What?" Jaden yelped.

Kouji looked straight at Jaden who was picking himself off the floor, and rubbing his head. **(5)** "Hey Gogglehead, long time no see. . ."

**To be continued.**

**(1) that is what he does . . . right?**

**(2) In this he didn't get stuck in another dimension, he just laid low for the end of the year. Most likely from embarrassment…I mean the guy ran across the school naked for crying out loud!**

**(3) For those of you who are fans of Adrian (though I doubt there are many) he will not be in this story. Our 'Princess of the Summer Breeze' shall be taking his place.**

**(4) Sorry all Axel fans, he won't be here either.**

**(5) Jaden fell out of his chair and hit his head. Very painful, I've done it.**

**AN: Well what did you all think? Please don't be too brutal. **

**For those of you who nothing about Digimon Frontier, here is the show in a nutshell. One day in Tokyo, a bunch of kids get mysterious messages on their cell phones instructing them to go to Shibuya station and get on a train. Enter Takuya Kanbara, a kid without a whole lot upstairs, he follows the message and ends up meeting Kouji on the elevator (after hitting his head a few times) and Zoë, Tommy and JP on the train. They arrive at Flame Terminal, where they meet Bokomon and Neemon. They learn of the Ten Legendary Spirits, the spirits of Flame, Light, Darkness, Wood, Earth, Thunder, Water, Wind, Ice, and Steel. Now with each of them possessing a spirit, they have to save the Digital World from the Ultimate Evil, Lucemon! **

**So tell me this readers, which spirit would you give to what GX character? I want to know is my thinking will seem really out of the water.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review, and I'll try my best to update ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3:Earth

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse/Johan) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to KiaraFay, lunarlight19, anime shadow alpha, fanficmainac, SungEd159, ****Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, Haruhibunny, LadyMoon, Firehedgehog, Tyra Kinami, and Yuki's Little Girl**** for reviewing Chapter Two! **

**AN: Just a little heads up: Jaden and Kouji are going to be a little OCC. Jaden because he's panicking (slightly) and Kouji . . . you'll find out. Also, there won't be any Viper, the guy scares me.**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

"_And from West Academy is Kouji Minamoto!" _

_**Thud**_

"_What?" Jaden yelped._

_Kouji looked straight at Jaden who was picking himself off the floor and rubbing his head. "Hey Gogglehead, long time no see. . ."_

**Chapter 3: Earth**

"Not long enough if you ask me." Jaden muttered as he pulled himself up to his feet.

An almost comical look crossed Kouji's face. "You wound me, Tacky. We haven't seen each other in what, four years?"

"Five." Jaden muttered. "And quit acting like J.P. it makes you look like your crazy."

Izumi laughed. "He's got you there Kouji."

Kouji stuck out his tongue. "It's been five years, people change Gogglehead, and you're a perfect example."

Jaden twitched. "Don't call me Gogglehead!" He sighed, "What are you two doing here anyways? You hate dueling."

"Oh the things people do for their friends." Kouji said, spreading out his arms.

"You're acting like a moron Kouji."

"Oh and you don't."

As the two argued the school took in Kouji, with open mouths. He had long black hair done up in a ponytail, and deep blue eyes. He wore black pants, a yellow shirt and an open Obelisk blue jacket. As he and Jaden threw various insults, he and Izumi walked up the steps until they were on the same level as Jaden.

"Boys can't you two ever be in the same room without fighting?" Izumi asked, exasperated. It was obvious that this happened often.

"No." Kouji said.

"You'd think there was something wrong with us, Z." Jaden said.

"There is always something wrong with you Gogglehead."

"What did you say Minamoto?"

"You heard me."

"Why I ought to-"

"BOYS!"

"Sorry Zoë."

She then turned towards Chancellor Shepard, who like Crowler and Bonaparte, looked like he was in a state of shock. "Please continue with the introductions. We'll catch up with Tacky later. Come on Kouji."

And with that she dragged the boy down the stairs by his ponytail, with many yelps from him. "But Zoë! What is he runs off again? Who knows if we'll ever find him?"

Zoë sighed. "I doubt he'll do that. Will you Tacky?"

Jaden sighed and sat down. "No, I won't."

Zoë smiled, "Thanks Tacky. Now," she gave Kouji's hair a tug, "Who was the idiot you gave you sugar?"

Kouji smirked, "J.P."

"I'll kill him." Zoë muttered.

Chancellor Shepard coughed, "Anyways, from South Academy is Jim 'Crocodile' Cook!"

Out walked a boy, much taller than the Chancellor. He had spiky black hair under a brown cowboy hat, and a bright teal eye, the other was hidden from view by bandages. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt, a black vest, black pants, and brown cowboy boots. Around his neck was an orange bandana, and on his back was and open black backpack. He held a large crocodile over his head.

Hassleberry leaned over towards Jaden. "Sarge, what was up with those two?"

"Just some people I used to know." He sighed and put his head on the desk in front of him, "The world must hate me." He muttered.

Hassleberry's eyebrows rose, "What was that Sarge?"

"Nothing Hassleberry."

Hassleberry opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the Chancellor, "And finally is Jesse Anderson from North Academy!"

No one came out.

This got mixed reactions. Most of the students were muttering amongst themselves. Crowler looked from side to side, "Well this is awkward." To which Bonaparte responded with, "No this is just plain rude!"

Kouji smirked, "Hey Gogglehead! This guy is as late as you are!"

Jaden shot up, "Don't call me Gogglehead, do you see any goggles? No! So quit it!"

"Sure thing Tacky!"

"Don't call me Tacky either!"

"Fine then, Taku-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jaden yelped, waving his arms. "Tacky's fine! Completely fine!"

Kouji's smirk grew, "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Zoë tugged on Kouji's ponytail, "Stop tormenting him."

"But Zoë!" Kouji whined, "Its fun to pick on Tacky! And it doesn't help that he makes it so easy!"

But before anyone could comment (especially Hassleberry, who was steadily going into the infamous 'dino-mode') the doors burst open. "Sorry I'm late, but this school's a lot bigger thab ours, guess I got lost" a cheerful voice called.

Jaden turned, changing from glaring at Kouji, to gazing at the boy in the doorway. It was the same one as the boy he had met on the roof, Jesse.

He climbed down the stairs, "Hey Jaden, I guess this is the Prep Rally you guys were talking about, huh?"

Jaden smiled, "Yup! And I'm betting your Jesse Anderson." **(1)**

Jesse smiled, "That's right."

"Hey Gogglehead!" Kouji yelled, "Send your friend down here already!"

Jaden growled, "Shut up Kouji before I come down there and-"

"Tacky!"

"Sorry Zoë."

Jesse's eyebrows met his hairline, "Friends of yours?"

"Unfortunately."

"Let's try start over again shall we? Joining our school from North Academy, Jesse Anderson!"

"Oh, Right!" Jesse climbed (more like jumped) down the rest of the stairs, and pulled himself onto the stage waving energetically.

It took a moment for the students to realize what had occurred (Crowler for one was speechless) but then, slowly the room began to fill with applause.

Kouji smirked, "Thanks for wasting everyone's time pal." **(2)**

Jesse blinked, "Huh?"

Zoë pulled on his hair, "He's kidding."

Jesse laughed nervously.

"Good'ay," Jim said, tipping his hat, "The name's Jim Cook." He held out his arm for Jesse to shake, which he did, "And this is Karen." **(3)**

'Karen' let out a low growl, causing Jesse to yelp in surprise.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Crowler said nervously.

"I can't." Bonaparte squeaked.

Once the applause died down, Chancellor Shepard spoke, "Now that the introductions are over with, there's not much else for us to do."

Kouji leaned over and muttered something into Zoë's ear, she nodded, "Chancellor Shepard, might we have a duel?"

"A duel?"

"Yes, between one of the transfers and the best of Duel Academy. You know, to see how we fit in?"

"That's a brilliant idea! A duel between-"

"I accept!" Chazz yelled, standing up.

Zoë giggled. "I was thinking about the infamous Jaden Yuki."

Chazz fell backwards, "That Slacker! I'm the GX champ!"

"After loosing to the Sarge," Hassleberry muttered.

"Shut up. That duel didn't count."

"Why because you were possessed or because the Sarge said so?"

"Both. . . Neither. . . ARG!" Chazz sat beck down, crossing his arms over his chest. **(4)**

"Alright then, a duel between Jaden and Jesse. How does that sound to you, boys?

"Great!"

"It's decided, the duel will start in an hour."

While everyone was leaving, Atticus couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on Kouji and Zoë's faces. **(5)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jaden's friends cornered him outside the Slifer dorms.

"Alright Jaden, start explaining. What was going on back there?" Alexis demanded.

Jaden sighed, "I knew them before I came here."

"Then why did you react the way you did? If you were their friend you wouldn't have snapped like that." Bastion inquired.

"We were on . . . rocky terms when I left. There was an incident, and I haven't forgiven myself."

"Last time I saw you Gogglehead, you were standing in a cemetery with a knife in your hands." Kouji had returned.

Jaden bristled, "Stay out of it!"

"You know, I thought you were dead. At least until I saw you on TV. Thanks Princeton"

Chazz looked at the boy, startled, "What are you talking about?"

"When you dueled him, the school duel I think, it gave us hope."

Everyone was staring, "Hope?" Syrus asked.

"Hope that the guy who saved our lives so many times was still alive. We thought he was dead, he disappeared that night, we couldn't find a trace of him."

"Why would you think he was dead?" Atticus asked.

"After what happened."

"What happened?" Hassleberry asked.

"He-"

"Don't tell them." Jaden growled.

Kouji stared, "You still blame yourself don't you?"

"I'll blame myself until the day I die." Jaden stalked off, heading for the main building.

Everyone watched his retreating back, "Just what happened?" Alexis asked.

Kouji sighed, "He'll have to tell you that himself."

**To be continued**

**(1)I hate how they make Jaden look like an idiot by having him ask Jesse if he knows where Jesse is, so in here Jaden isn't going to be a total airhead.**

**(2) This is one of the few things that Adrian did that I liked, so I kept it.**

**(3) I like Karen better.**

**(4) Pouting Chazz XD!**

**(5) I planned to end it here, but I thought I'd be nice!**

**AN: Fastest update I have ever managed, all of your reviews put me in a good enough mood to update, so keep them up!**

**Questions? Ask in a review or PM and I'll do my best to answer (unless it will spoil the story)**

**THIS IS DIGI-WRITER1392 SAYING: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4:Wind

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse/Johan) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to lunarlight20, KiaraFay, anime shadow alpha, Firehedgehog, Zap Rowsdower, AxJfan, Haruhibunny, TrialandError123456 (who reviewed chapter 2 as well!), Azur Twilight, Tyra Kinami, Yuki's Little Girl, k.y.h.sakura, justanothermaniac, and SungEd159 for reviewing Chapter Three! **

**AN: I'm not going to describe the whole duel between Jesse and Jaden, just the few parts I'm going to change. Otherwise it's the same as in episodes 106/107. Also, sorry it took so long to update, but my brother was hospitalized (don't worry he's fine) and he took his laptop with him. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

"_Don't tell them." Jaden growled._

_Kouji stared, "You still blame yourself don't you?"_

"_I'll blame myself until the day I die." Jaden stalked off, heading for the main building._

_Everyone watched his retreating back, "Just what happened?" Alexis asked._

_Kouji sighed, "He'll have to tell you that himself."_

**Chapter 4: Wind**

Jaden stalked down the path, his shoulders slumped, and his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. _'Why did Kouji have to ask that? Of course I blame myself! There is no one else to blame but me!'_

"Tacky? Are you okay?" It was Zoë.

Jaden stiffened, "Why are you guys here? I finally feel . . . I donno . . . normal. And now you're here and have to remind me of what I've done."

"I'm sorry Tacky, but we came to warn you-"

"WARN ME WHAT? That IT will happen again?! I KNOW, alright! You don't have to warn me of THAT!"

"It's not that Tacky, it's-"

But whatever she was going to say was drowned out by Dr. Crowler's voice as it rang across the campus, "Attention Slackers! The duel between Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki will begin in ten minutes! Don't be late!"

"I'll talk to you later Tacky," And with that she was gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The duel had just begun and Jesse had called out his 'Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle'.

Everyone in the room was staring at the monster with wide eyes. "Chazz was right!"

"Right about what, Jay?"

"Your cards!"

Jim whistled.

Kouji smirked, "Looks like what Pegasus told us about that guy was true."

Zoë smiled, "Why would you doubt him?"

"The guy had to have been crazy to believe our story." **(1)**

"Good thing he did believe us."

"I know that. . . Let's go find Gogglehead's friends."

"What for?"

"If we're going to duel him, we might as well learn a few things about _'Jaden'_."

"Your right."

"Jesse, why is everyone staring at me like that?" The turtle talks . . . but thankfully only a few people can hear him, and those who can't think the duelists who can are crazy- back to the story.

"This is the place I was telling you about, this here is Duel Academy." Jesse explained

"Oooo, it's a lot bigger than I thought, and you know that I'm intimidated by large crowds." The turtle said, looking around warily.

"Well I've got a trick to calm you down," Jesse advised, "When you look at the crowd; just picture them all in their underwear."

"R-really? Are you sure? Should they be in boxers or briefs?"

"Sweet! You chat it up with your monsters just like me!"

"Why of course, they're my best friends! No, they're my family."

'Family.' Jaden's expression darkened, and in the back of his mind he heard screams, their screams, mixed with the crackle of a fire.

"Uh-oh, that's not good."

All of Jaden's friends (even Chazz who won't admit it XD) looked at Kouji, who was at that point sitting behind them along with Zoë.

"What do you mean 'that's not good'?" Chazz demanded.

"He mentioned 'family'" Kouji was staring at Jaden worry evident on his features.

"So?"

"When I did I ended up with a broken nose."

"What?" Everyone yelped.

"Tacky punched Kouji in the face," Zoë explained, "It took all of us to get him off Kouji."

"Why would the Sarge/ Jaden do that?" Hassleberry/ Syrus yelped.

Kouji sighed and leaned backwards, "I said something really stupid."

"And what was so stupid?"

Before Kouji could respond however, Jaden spoke, "Your cards are your family? And I thought I was close to mine!"

Alexis looked back at Kouji, "Jaden looks fine to me."

Kouji smirked, "He's faking."

Hassleberry stared at the two, "Sam hill! This kid's as weird as Jaden!"

Chazz snorted, "Yeah, look who's talking."

Jesse inserted a card into the spell/trap card zone. "I'll play this face down and that's that."

Kouji was right; Jaden was not 'fine', the fire in his mind had intensified. 'Water. I need to stop this.'

He drew, "Alright, on that note, watch this!"

Grinning, he held up his card, "I summon my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!!" **(Attack: 600. Defense: 800.) **

As the Neo-dolphin appeared, the fire in his mind slowly dissipated, till it could hardly be heard.

Jesse stared in awe, "Awesome!! An honest to goodness Neo-Spacian! I've heard about these guys but I've never seen one!!"

'There are some things that are better of forgotten' Jaden thought as he finished his move.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jaden had 300 life points and no cards on the field. Jesse had 1650 life points plus Amber Mammoth **(Attack: 1700. Defense: 1600) **and the field spell 'Ancient City- Rainbow Ruin' the field.

"This is a Code Red boys! The Sarge needs backup!"

"You don't know the half of it Hassleberry." Aster said coming up behind the group, "Jaden's in way over his head this time."

As he went on to explain the bizarre relationship between Jesse and his deck, Kouji and Zoë looked at each other.

"So you think this Jesse is the one?" Zoë whispered. **(2)**

Kouji nodded, "I think so. What about you?"

"I think its Aster." She whispered. **(2)**

"I feel sorry for the guy."

"You remember what Agunimon said." Zoë whispered harshly.

"I know, I know. But Tacky doesn't"

"And Pegasus told me about you two also." Aster said, looking over his shoulder at the two transfers.

"Huh? What about us?" Kouji asked innocently.

"He told me that you two came to him requesting a deck."

"What's your point?" Zoë said.

"He also told me that you gave him the designs for a card that could rival the Egyptian God cards." **(3)**

Kouji glared at Aster, "So?"

"You gave him the designs for a card that could rival the Egyptian Gods?" Chazz demanded.

Kouji glared at Chazz, "Yes we did, and before you ask, no we are not giving it away."

Aster smirked, "Well then how about a duel?"

Kouji's glare returned to Aster, "No."

Aster raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because," Kouji said, "You not the one we came here to duel."

"You came here just so you could duel someone!" Chazz demanded.

"Yes and no." Zoë said, "We came here to pass on a message, and the only way we can do so is by dueling."

"Zoë!" Kouji hissed, "There not involved in this!"

Zoë stared at Kouji, "They are friends with Jaden."

"What's your point?"

She shook her head, "If someone had just shown up back then demanding to fight him, what would you have done?"

Kouji sighed, "I guess your right."

"Right about what?" Syrus asked.

Zoë smiled sadly, "We came here to duel Jaden and warn him."

"Warn him? Just what do you have to warn him about?" Bastion asked.

Kouji looked out onto the duel, "You'll just have to wait and see."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jaden and Jesse were sitting on the rooftop going over their duel.

On one side of the roof, Chazz, Aster, Syrus, and Hassleberry stood, talking about how similar the two were.

On the other side, Kouji and Zoë stood, watching the two duelists.

"Look at him Kouji. He seems so happy."

Kouji didn't respond.

"I know we have to pass on the message. . ."

Kouji remained silent.

". . . But do we really have to say it-"

"-We will pass on the message," Kouji interrupted, "Even if it means destroying this new life of his."

"I know," Zoë sighed, "I just wish there was another way."

Kouji looked at Zoë, "There isn't."

**To be Continued**

**(1) I find Pegasus a little crazy, not in a bad way though. A good crazy, does that even make sense?**

**(2) Can you guess what that meant?**

**(3) Can any of you Digimon fans guess what the card is? Here's a hint, some people consider it a 'Digital God'. (Tae, don't answer) And before you suggest, it's not one of the Four Harmonious ones, nor is it Lucemon. **

**AN: The next chapter is going to be short, but the one after it will be the duel between Jaden and Kouji or Zoë. And then, you'll find out what the card is and just what's up with Jaden.**

**Don't forget to review!!**


	5. Chapter 5:Thunder

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse/Johan) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to Seiah, Tyra Kinami, k.y.h.sakura, KatandNeko-chan, lunarlight20, KyoxSakiFan, Firehedgehog, Yuki's Little Girl, TrialandError123456, and anime shadow alpha for reviewing Chapter Four! **

**AN/Looks at stats/ Story: Elements of the Duelists. Reviews: 46. Hits: 1421. c2s: 1. Favs: 14. Alerts: 16. Favorite Author: 14 times. Author Alert: 12 times. The authoress has gone into shock. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Cookies for everyone who has ever reviewed my story!!**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

"_-We will pass on the message," Kouji interrupted, "Even if it means destroying this new life of his."_

"_I know," Zoë sighed, "I just wish there was another way."_

_Kouji looked at Zoë, "There isn't."_

**Chapter 5: Thunder**

To say Chazz Princeton was in a bad mood would be an understatement.

For starters, Alexis had turned him down yet again. **(1)**

Secondly, the Ojamas **(2)** were being more annoying than usual.

And finally, two of the Slackers old friends had show up and since then the Slacker had been acting crazy.

He was jumpy and he snapped at the others (In other words, he was acting like Chazz! XD)

Last night he had woken up the entire dorm screaming. When Chazz had gone to shut him up, he wound up with a faceful of water! The Slacker had thrown a bucket of water in his face and wouldn't even explain why he had done it!

But that was all just the tip of the iceberg.

According to the shrimp, before Chazz had shown up, Jaden had tackled Hassleberry and had hit Syrus with a roundhouse kick.

But the last straw was when Jaden woke Chazz up for a second time. It was early morning and Jaden was yelling, loudly.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!"

Angrily, Chazz stormed to the door, ripping it open.

The Slacker was standing less than a foot away from Kouji and Zoë. The murderous glare on his face caused any thought of shutting Jaden up left Chazz's mind.

"Does it matter Gogglehead?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Kouji smirked, "Are you ashamed?"

"NO!" At that point the entire dorm was watching.

Kouji's smirk grew, "Then why are you hiding?"

"I'M NOT HIDING!"

"Yes you ar-" Kouji was then slammed up against the dorm, Jaden's hands holding him by his collar.

"SHUT UP!"

Zoë hurried towards the two, looking frightened. Kouji looked at her and she stopped.

Kouji returned his gaze to Jaden, "We've switched." **(3)**

Jaden growled, "Quit changing the subject! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"DAMMIT KOUJI! JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Kouji's gaze remained calm, "If you calm down, I might."

Jaden took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" He asked his voice dangerously low.

Kouji smirked, "To duel you of course."

Jaden blinked, "What?"

Kouji smiled, "I want to duel you. If you win, Zoë and I will leave you alone."

Jaden let Kouji go, "And if you win?"

"We tell your friends just what you did."

All of the color left Jaden's face.

Kouji and Zoë both smirked, "Well Tacky, what's it going to be?"

Jaden looked straight at the two, "I accept."

**To be continued**

**(1) Just had to put that.**

**(2) Did I spell that right?**

**(3) Does anyone know what Kouji's talking about?**

**AN: I apologize for the shortness; the next chapter will be much longer; it will be part one of the duel between Kouji and Jaden. Does anyone want to guess who the winner will be? (Again Tae, don't spoil it for everyone)**

**This is digi-writer1392 saying: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6:Ice

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse/Johan) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to LanHikari2000x (who also reviewed chapter 4), TrialandError123456, Firehedgehog, KiaraFay, k.y.h.sakura, lunarlight20, SungEd159, KyoxSakiFan, animeraven259, Haruhibunny, Chiyoko-chan, anime shadow alpha, AxJfan, Seiah (who also reviewed chapter 4), anonymous, Yuki's Little Girl, mewladymerger, Far-Raiderz, Tyra Kinami, and DramaQueen of the moon for reviewing Chapter 5!!!**

**AN: Okay then everybody, this is my first attempt at writing a duel, so it's not perfect. I hope you enjoy this. . . Uh-oh that's the bell. . . I'm late for homeroom. Don't forget to review peoples!!**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

_Kouji smiled, "I want to duel you. If you win, Zoë and I will leave you alone."_

_Jaden let Kouji go, "And if you win?"_

"_We tell your friends just what you did."_

_All of the color left Jaden's face._

_Kouji and Zoë both smirked, "Well Tacky, what's it going to be?"_

_Jaden looked straight at the two, "I accept."_

**Chapter 6: Ice**

The two grabbed their duel disks and headed towards the sidewalk in front of the main building. (Where Syrus dueled Hell Kaiser Zane).

At that point the news of their duel had spread across the school, and many people came to watch.

Including the Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, and Dr. Crowler.

Kouji and Jaden stood a distance apart, and activated their duel disks.

"Game on!" They each drew six cards.

Kouji smirked, "Leaders first."

"Fine," Jaden drew, looked at the card and smiled, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" **(Attack: 800. Defense: 1200.) **

A short man clad in blue appeared on the field, "And since he's alone, I can draw two cards!"

He did so, "Now I equip Bubbleman with the spell 'Bubble Shot!" A large weapon appeared on Bubbleman's arm. "It increases his attack power by 800!" **(Attack: 1600)**

"That's all."

"Good, my turn!" Kouji drew. "Hey Gogglehead! What's up with the bubble guy? You can't stand water. Remember Ranamon?"

Jaden growled, "Just shut up and play."

"As you wish, I summon BurningGreymon in attack mode." **(Attack: 1800. Defense 600) **A monstrous creature appeared covered in red and gold armor, with huge orange wings jutting out of its back and a long red tail. A white helmet gave way to large teeth, and its armguards gave way to sharp claws.

Jaden stared at the monster in shock, "You . . . had it made . . . into a card?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Off on the sidelines, Bastion turned towards Zoë. "You claim to know Jaden, why is he reacting that way?"

Zoë smiled softly, "When we first met, we played . . . a-a game. We created monsters and fought, and one of the ones Tacky created was BurningGreymon."

Atticus glared at Zoë, "So your using one of Jaden's creations against him? That's low. Do you want to win that badly?"

Zoë looked straight into Atticus's eyes, "We do not intend to win. We just need him to listen to us."

"And this will make him listen?" Alexis asked.

Zoë returned her gaze to the duel, "Yes."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kouji smirked, "BurningGreymon, attack his Bubbleman! Pyro Barrage!" Slowly, the golden armguards rotated forwards, revealing cannons on the inside, the cannons opened fire, sending a barrage of red lasers towards Bubbleman.

"If Bubbleman's attacked while he has 'Bubble Shot', the spell can be destroyed in place of him!" The weapon disappeared as it was hit with BurningGreymon's attack.

"To bad for you, BurningGreymon is allowed to attack twice as long as you still have a monster on your side of the field!"

Jaden's eyes went wide.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon burst into flames, rotating; he sent the fire flying towards Bubbleman, destroying him instantly.

**Jaden's Life points: 3000**

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." As soon as the card appeared, BurningGreymon disappeared with a loud roar.

Everyone stared at the spot where the monster had just been.

"Oh I forgot to mention, BurningGreymon can't remain on the field for more than one turn without a certain spell, just so you know Gogglehead. Just like old times huh?"

"Shut up," Jaden growled as he drew. Adding the card to his hand, he grabbed another one. "I play my Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense. **(Attack: 1600. Defense: 1400.)** I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

Kouji drew his card and looked up at Jaden, "You deck's filled with heroes isn't it?" He asked softly, "are you trying to make up for what you've done?'

Jaden flinched but remained silent.

"I summon Lobomon **(Attack: 1400. Defense: 1000) **and add onto him the spell 'Spirit of Light'." This time a man in white wolf-like armor appeared, and behind him the spell card held a picture of a statue composed of the wolf-man's armor in front of the darkened form of a human.

"And since I have no other monster on the field, Lobomon lets me summon his brother, so come on out Lowemon!" **(Attack: 1500. Defense 1100)** Next to Lobomon appeared a figure in dark grey lion-like armor with a golden mane on the helmet.

"And to keep him on the field, I play the spell, 'Spirit of Darkness'." The spell card looked the same as 'Spirit of Light' except the statue, instead of looking like Lobomon's armor, was composed of Lowemon's.

"I play one more facedown and end my turn."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bastion turned towards Zoë, "I take it Lobomon and Lowemon are similar to BurningGreymon."

She nodded, "Kouji created Lobomon and his twin, Kouichi created Lowemon."

Jesse stared at Lobomon in awe, a small female voice seemed to emanate from the warrior whispering, "It's nearly time . . . You will understand soon . . ." over and over again.

Atticus heard the same thing, but from Lowemon.

"So these are the cards Pegasus created for you?" Aster asked, "Is your deck like his?"

"Similar, but not the same, we created 20 different warriors, two for each element. We divided the twenty between our two decks, but Kouji is the only one with-" She bit her lip.

"Let me guess, the card that has the power that rivals the Egyptian Gods." Aster said.

Zoë nodded wordlessly.

"And do you think he'll use it against Jaden?"

"I know he will," Zoë said moving her gaze amongst all the students who were watching the duel, "Because that card is the key to making Tacky listen to us."

"Why?" Syrus asked.

Zoë stared at him, "Because he helped create it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"My draw, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense." **(Attack: 800. Defense: 2000.)**

"I'll switch my Sparkman to attack mode and equip him with 'Spark Blaster'!"

"But before I use it, Sparkman attack Lobomon! Spark Flash!"

Kouji smirked, "Nice try Gogglehead, I active my trap, 'Sorcery's Shield'! By discarding Sorcerymon from my hand, all attacks on my monsters are negated!"

A small figure dressed completely in white appeared in front of Lobomon and Lowemon. His arms were spread wide blocking the two behind him from Sparkman's attack. **(1)**

But before he disappeared, a small breathy voice, only heard by a few students sounded, "Why did you abandon us?"

Jaden's eyes widened, "Sorcerymon, I-"

"Don't bother explaining yourself," Kouji said glaring at Jaden, "We got it, you couldn't stand being around us, constant reminders of what happened." He looked at the ground, "You could have at least told us that you were leaving us behind."

"Kouji, I'm-"

"Save it," Kouji growled, "Just finish your turn, unless you plan on forfeiting."

Jaden sighed, "I use 'Spark Blaster' on Sparkman, switching him to defense mode, your turn Kouji."

"Alrighty then! Get ready Gogglehead, I summon Agunimon!" **(Attack: 1500. Defense: 900) **A tall demonic man appeared, covered in red, gold and white armor. His red helmet gave way to a thick mane of blond hair, and deep blue eyes stared at Jaden unblinkingly.

To the surprise of the Jaden's friends, the monster opened his mouth and spoke, "I am disappointed in you." His voice was nearly the same as Jaden's only Agunimon's held much more power.

Jaden's eyes widened and all the color left his face, "Agunimon."

"I'm not done Gogglehead! I add the spell 'Spirit of Flame' and then I play the field spell, 'Ophanimon's Castle'!" A green, white, and lavender castle appeared behind Kouji. White flowers surrounded everyone, burying their feet in them.

"But what's a castle without its guardian? So I summon Salamon in defense!" **(Attack: 500. Defense: 400.) **A small cream colored puppy appeared. It had bright blue eyes and a golden collar around its neck.

"Salamon has a special ability which lets me summon one of her friends, so come on out Patamon!" **(Attack: 200. Defense: 300.) **This time the monster was an orange and white hamster-like creature with wings for ears.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kouji's got a field full of monsters. How is Jaden going to counter them?" Bastion mused.

"He's not," Zoë replied.

"Then how can he win?" Syrus yelped.

Zoë returned her gaze to the duel, "You'll see."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jaden drew, "I use the spell Polymerization to fuse together my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! **(Attack: 2100. Defense: 1200.) **And now I'll use the field spell, Skyscraper, so say goodbye to Ophanimon's castle!"

"A castle adrift in snow white flowers will fall, and with it, the world." Kouji said softly.

"Flame Wingman, attack Agunimon, Skyscraper Shoot!"

"Sorry Gogglehead, but Agunimon's not going anywhere. I active 'Sacrifice of the Darkness'! This trap allows me to re-direct your attack towards Lowemon!"

"What? Why would you do that?!" Jaden yelped.

Kouji smirked, "You'll see."

Flame Wingman, who had been heading towards Agunimon, attacked and destroyed Lowemon, who had jumped in the way of the attack.

**Kouji's Life points: 3400.**

"Flame Wingman has an effect, whenever he attacks; your monster's attack points come out of your life points!"

Flame Wingman stood in front of Kouji, the dragon head on his arm opening, sending a stream of fire towards the boy. Kouji screamed.

**Kouji's Life points: 1900.**

The fire had stopped and Kouji was breathing deeply. He then looked up at Jaden with an odd expression on his face. "Was that what it felt like to be burned alive?" He asked softly.

Jaden went stiff, "Don't you mean, 'was this how they felt'?"

Kouji's expression softened, "No, I meant how you felt."

"What does it matter, they're dead."

"And you're living with it." Kouji looked straight into Jaden's eyes. "Sometimes I think your worse off."

"HOW CAN I BE WORSE OFF?!" Jaden screamed, nearly hysterical, "THEY'RE DEAD!"

"Because," Kouji said simply, "you survived it. The pain stopped for them, for you it didn't. Even now you can't forget. Your letting your fear and guilt control you. What would they say if they saw you were like this?"

"SHUT UP!" Jaden screamed, "I don't want to remember, so just stop it!"

"Alrighty then," Kouji said as he drew his next card.

"This duel's just about done Gogglehead. Due to the second effect of 'Sacrifice of the Darkness', Lobomon receives 'Spirit of Darkness'." Kouji sighed, "But as you know, Lobomon can't handle the strain, so I activate the spell, 'Flame's Rage'. It allows me to sacrifice Lobomon and Agunimon, as well as the 'Spirits of Flame, Light, and Darkness' in order to summon the most powerful monster in my deck."

The two monster's and three spell cards shattered, reforming themselves into a large humanoid figure.

"History is repeating itself Gogglehead," Kouji said solemnly.

"I summon Susanoomon!"

**To be continued.**

**(1) Similar to how he protected them group from Dynasmon and Crusadermon in episode 44.**

**AN: So now you know, congrats to Far-Raiderz, k.y.h.sakura, and LanHikari2000x for guessing right. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you liked it!!**

**Next time- a confession, a victor and a new adventure. . .**

**Until then this is digi-writer1392 saying: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7:Water

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse/Johan) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to Seiah, Gallantmon of the Hazard, Firehedgehog, KyoxSakiFan, KiaraFay, anonymous, Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha, lunarlight20, DramaQueen of the moon, SungEd159, AxJFan, Yuki's Little Girl, Catwarrior, k.h.y.sakura, anonymous, anime shadow alpha, Tyra Kinami, Far-Raiderz, TrialandError123456, and mewmewmewmew for reviewing Chapter 6! **

**AN: And here is the chapter you all have been waiting for: Part 2 of the Duel between Jaden and Kouji. Who will win? I don't know, let's read and find out!!**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time:**_

"_History is repeating itself Gogglehead," Kouji said solemnly._

"_I summon Susanoomon!"_

**Chapter 7: Water**

Susanoomon was a tall humanoid figure, covered in red, blue and gold armor. A golden hoop hung on its back and it had two different gauntlets. One was shaped like a wolf's head and the other looked like a dragon's head. **(Attack: 3000. Defense: 2500.)**

Jaden stared at the monster, his mouth open and his eyes wide. With a sharp intake of breath, he yelled at Kouji, "ARE YOU CRAZY? MAKING IT INTO A CARD?!"

"I don't know Tacky, you tell me. Am I the one who's been hiding from everything and everyone for the past five years?"

"I'm not hiding Kouji." Jaden said softly.

"Yes, you are, and I can prove it. I summon Lopmon in defense!" **(Attack: 400. Defense: 600.)**

"But he's not staying for long; I activate the spell 'Unity of the Great Angels'!" The spell formed showed a picture of Salamon, Patamon, and Lopmon holding hands (or paws) with the ghostly image of three angles looming over them.

"This spell allows me to sacrifice Salamon, Patamon, and Lopmon, in order to summon: Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon!"

Ophanimon: an angel in green and gold armor with eight golden wings, six of metal and two of feathers. In one hand was a shield and in the other was a lance. **(Attack: 2400. Defense: 2500.)**

Seraphimon: an angel in blue and silver armor with ten golden metallic wings. His face was blocked by a blue helmet with a golden star. **(Attack: 2500. Defense: 2000.)**

Cherubimon: a gigantic pink and white rabbit. It had a gold and pink ruff and twin golden rings on base of his ears. **(Attack: 2600. Defense: 2100.)**

Jaden's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Huh . . . wha. . .how?"

Kouji grinned, "The same way I summoned our spirits."

The three angels looked at Jaden sadly, and to the surprise of the few who could hear them, spoke.

"You learned that your choices affect those around you," Ophanimon said softly. "Did you forget that lesson Jaden? That it what they call you now, correct?"

Wordlessly Jaden nodded.

"You were so willing to help us and our world before," Seraphimon stated.

Jaden remained silent.

"You amazed me with the strength of your heart. No matter the pain you were willing to fight back," Cherubimon intoned. "What happened to that child, the one with the heart of fire?"

"He died within the very thing that gave him strength." Jaden whispered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Why isn't that Slacker doing anything?" Crowler questioned.

"Don't you hear it?" Syrus asked.

"Hear what?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"The monsters," Hassleberry exclaimed. "They're talking to the Sarge!'

"What?"

"As crazy as it sounds Chancellor," Bastion said "Hassleberry is telling the truth, I hear them too."

Zoë's head snapped towards them, "You can hear them?"

"Yes," Nine voices chorused.

Startled, Zoë looked at the ones who had responded. Besides Syrus, Hassleberry and Bastion: Atticus, Alexis, Chazz, Aster, Jim and Jesse also answered.

Zoë's eyes slowly traveled amongst the nine, "You guys are going to be involved in this now, more than you were before."

"And this would be?" Aster asked.

Zoë smiled, "You'll see. After the duel, it's almost over anyways."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Listen to me Tacky, something's coming. And when it arrives, it will come after you." Kouji growled.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one of us who still has a strong connection with their spirit."

Jaden's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Nearly all of the spirits have all reformed themselves. And this duel is over, Kazemon and Lobomon will no longer to exist. Only Agunimon will remain." Cherubimon explained.

"Agunimon's the only one left?"

"Yes," Ophanimon responded.

"Listen to me and listen good. On the anniversary, the gateway to the human world will open again. Once that happens, something will come after you and do everything in its power to kill you." Kouji said.

"Because I'm the only one left, right?" Jaden asked.

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"It is our belief," Seraphimon intoned, "That the spirits of the ten Legendary Warriors are reforming themselves to fit new humans."

"New humans?"

"Yes, and you will guide them, aid them with your knowledge and expertise. In short you will lead them like you led the previous generation." Ophanimon explained.

"I see, so you only came here because you wanted my help." Jaden glared at Kouji, "You didn't miss me at all. The only reason you're here is because you want me to drop everything and go back to Shibuya!"

"No. It doesn't matter what we want. What matters is what you want." Kouji said softly.

"It is up to you now," Ophanimon intoned, "Which one will you choose?" **(1)**

Jaden's eyes remained glued to the ground, "What do I have to do?"

"Stop hiding," Kouji exclaimed, "Tell them who you really are. Prove to us that you're not ashamed or afraid."

"And how do I do that?"

"By telling them your name."

"What do you mean by that? His name is Jaden Yuki!" Syrus yelled.

Kouji smirked, "That may be what he goes by now, but it's not his real name. Isn't that right Gogglehead?"

Jaden's eyes remained on the ground as he slowly nodded.

Kouji's smirk grew, "Well, don't keep your friends in suspense. Or would you rather have me tell them?"

Jaden's head snapped up, "No way, I'll do it!"

"Good. Go right ahead."

Silence.

"We're waiting." Kouji said in a sing-song voice.

More silence.

"Come on Gogglehead, it's easy. Just say your name."

"My name?"

"Yes. . ."

"My name. . ." Slowly Jaden looked around at the crowd, at all of his friends and their worried expressions. He then closed his eyes, not wanting to see their reactions, "My name it Takuya Kanbara!"

There were mixed reactions, the main one however, was shock. Nearly all of the students had been shocked into silence. But the most unusual reaction was that of his opponent.

Kouji's face had broken out in a huge grin, as he threw his arms into the air, "FINALLY!"

That caused Jaden to open his eyes, "What?"

Kouji ignored him however and turned towards Zoë, "Get the cards ready Zoë . . . wait a second where did I put mine?!"

Zoë giggled, "Kouji, you forgot something."

Kouji blinked, "Huh? What did I forget?"

Wordlessly, Zoë motioned towards her wrist.

Kouji blinked, "What are you- Oh RIGHT!"

He then (finally) returned his attention to Jaden, "Well Tacky this duel's been fun, but I'm afraid I'll have to end it." Slowly Kouji brought his opposite hand up and covered his deck.

He had surrendered.

Jaden had won the duel. **(2)**

**To be continued**

**(1) Do you Digimon fans remember Ophanimon asking this before?**

**(2) Yup, Jaden wins. Shame on all of you who wanted Kouji to win! XD Kidding, kidding! But don't worry, you'll still find out what he did. Just wait till the next chapter!**

**I'm going on a vacation on the 22 nd and I won't be back until 2008. I'll do my best to update before I leave, but if I don't I promise you will have several chapters next year.**

**This is Digi-writer1392 saying: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8:Steel

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to anime shadow alpha, Firehedgehog, lunarlight20, anonymous, somebody, Mekishika (who reviewed ever chapter and was the 100th reviewer), Tyra Kinami, animeraven259, DramaQueen of the Moon, Seiah, KyoxSakiFan, Sakura the cherry alchemist, SungEd159, Endermon, keyblademastergirl, AxJfan, Silver Warrior, and ****ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ** **(not sure if that will come through, it's the last anonymous reviewer) for reviewing Chapter 6.**

**AN: Yay! 100 plus reviews thank you everybody! Candy canes to all of my reviewers! (Hey, I'm being festive. . .) **

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time:**_

_He then (finally) returned his attention to Jaden, "Well Tacky this duel's been fun, but I'm afraid I'll have to end it." Slowly Kouji brought his opposite hand up and covered his deck._

_He had surrendered._

_Jaden had won the duel._

**Chapter 8: Steel**

For a while there was nothing but a shocked silence. The students and teachers due to Jaden's (or is it Takuya?) declaration, and Jaden due to his sudden victory.

The only ones who weren't shocked into silence were Kouji and Zoë, but they were quiet as well. Both of them had pulled out a handful of cards and were looking at them sadly.

What Jaden had said seemed to be sinking in, and Chazz was the first to break the silence. "What the hell are you talking about?" He roared, grabbing Jaden by his shirt collar.

"You lied to us?" Alexis asked softly.

Jaden's eyes closed, "No Lexi, I never lied to you guys."

"You didn't tell us the truth either." Atticus countered.

Jaden's eyes snapped open, as he looked between his friends, classmates, and teachers, "I-um- that is. . ."

He looked at Kouji almost franticly, "A little help here Kouji? Please?"

Kouji just laughed, "You got yourself into this mess."

"No, you got me into this mess! Now help me get out of it!"

"Alright, fine. But," Kouji looked grim, "There is a condition. I will only give an explanation to those who receive one of these."

He and Zoë held up the cards in their hands, ten each, with a strange symbol on them.

Zoë looked around at the group, "We already have a good idea of who will receive these cards, but this is to be sure."

Both of them closed their eyes, and behind each of them appeared a monster spirit.

Kouji's was Lobomon, while Zoë's was a tall girl with long purple hair, a silver visor, and butterfly wings.

Without looking at the beings, they spoke to them.

"I'll miss you Kazemon. All that time was great. I'm going to miss flying with you."

Kazemon smiled softly, "I'm not really leaving am I? I'm a part of you after all. You just won't be able to see me anymore."

"Yeah I guess . . ."

"I never got to thank you, Lobomon. Without you-"

"I know Kouji. You need to say anything."

"Okay," Kouji sighed, "Ready Zoë?"

Zoë nodded, "Yeah."

The two threw their cards into the air, the spirits of Lobomon and Kazemon disappearing the moment the cards left their hands.

The cards floated for a moment, before glowing and landing in the hands of ten students: Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Atticus Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry, Jim Cook, Bastion Misawa, and Syrus Trusedale. Each held two cards, save Syrus, who held only one. But that little fact went unnoticed by the students.

"Figured it was you," Zoë muttered.

Kouji cleared his throat, "Alright you guys, if you want an explanation, meet us in the Slifer cafeteria in ten minutes. Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, Dr. Crowler, you can join us if you want. Come on Zoë, let's get ready."

"Alright," Zoë and Kouji made their way towards the Slifer dorms. But before they were gone, Zoë turned towards the ten, "Our part in this is almost done. Hopefully you guys won't make the same mistakes as us."

And then they were gone.

Murmuring, most of the students left, leaving only the ten students and the teachers.

Syrus turned towards his friend, "Jaden-"

He smiled softly, "Not now Sy. I'll explain myself at the meeting. So be there if you want to know." He then wordlessly left for the dorm.

His friends, teachers, and Jim, quickly followed him, they all wanted answers.

No one noticed a single glowing card leave the island, heading for the mainland. **(1)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Start explaining Slacker!" Both Crowler and Chazz yelled.

Everyone was either sitting or standing within the Slifer cafeteria, all of the rooms occupants were facing Kouji, Zoë, and Jaden.

Jaden looked that the ground, "I don't know where to start."

Kouji pulled something out of his pocket, "I'll give you a starting point, Takuya, but you have to explain you actions on your own."

He handed Bastion a newspaper article. Bastion looked at it and gasped.

"What does it say?" Syrus squeaked.

Bastion turned the article so everybody could read the headline:

**Three dead in house fire,**

**Single boy survives raging inferno.**

And below the headline was a picture of Jaden, five years younger.

**To be continued**

**(1) Can any of you guess where it's going?**

**AN: Yes I know it was short, but at least I updated before I left. I'm supposed to be packing, but I saw all of your reviews. I will leave you with this to mull over until the New Year. Happy Holidays and see you next year!**

**This is Digi-writer1392 saying: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9:Wood

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to Tyra Kinami, just-another-maniac (who reviewed twice), Sakura the cherry alchemist, DramaQueen of the moon, Mekishika, Seiah, lunarlight20, anime shadow alpha, Catwarrior, TrialandError123456 (who reviewed chapter 7 too), Silver Warrior, Yuki's Little Girl, keyblademastergirl, anonymous, SungEd159, Far-Raiderz (who also reviewed chapter 7), KeybladeAngel34, Danni Lea, KyoxSakiFan and mewladymerger for reviewing Chapter 8!**

**AN: I want to give a big thank you to DramaQueen of the moon! She did this amazing fanart for Elements. If you have the chance check it out. Also, the newspaper article will be in bold, just so you know. Now enjoy this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

_Bastion turned the article so everybody could read the headline: _

_**Three dead in house fire,**_

_**Single boy survives raging inferno.**_

_And below the headline was a picture of Jaden, five years younger._

**Chapter 9: Wood**

Twelve pairs of eyes stared at Jaden in shock. Kouji and Zoë merely stared at their friend sadly.

Jaden kept his eyes on the floor and his arms hung limply at his sides. His hair blocked most of his face from view.

"J-Jaden," Syrus whispered, horror filling his voice. "It's n-not t-true . . . r-right?"

Jaden flinched and looked up. All of the member couldn't help but to gasp at the look in his dark brown eyes, a look of utter defeat. Similar to that of a lost child.

Kouji placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, then he half-glared at the room's other occupants. "Why don't you read just the article?" he growled.

Bastion nodded weakly, cleared his throat, and began to read the article.

"**Takuya Kanbara, aged twelve is the only survivor after the fire devastated the Kanbara household. Miraculously the boy was unharmed, despite being where it is believed the fire began. Other victims of the fire were Hiroaki Kanbara (aged 38), Yukiko Kanbara (aged 40) and Shinya Kanbara (aged 9). (1) They were declared dead at the scene. As of yet the cause of the fire is unknown, but it is believed to be due to faulty wiring. . ."**

Bastion was cut off by a hollow laugh. Everyone's eyes snapped towards Jaden, who at some point had taken a seat and one of the tables.

"Faulty wiring . . . is that what they said? No one believed me then."

"Jaden?" Jesse asked, worried about his new friend.

"Keep reading you'll see what I mean."

"**. . . When questioned, the surviving Kanbara told police that he had started the fire, but he has no proof of his claims. The funerals shall be held later in the week. Calling hours have yet to be scheduled." **

Everyone save Kouji and Zoë stared at Jaden in horror. The reality of what they had just read was slowly sinking in.

"Jaden. . . What made you think you started that fire?" Alexis questioned.

"Because I have the spirit of flame," he whispered.

"And what does that have to do with your family's deaths?" Aster yelped.

Jaden's eyes glazed over, "Everything."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Finally the card had reached its destination.

Domino City.

No one noticed the glowing card as it slid under a doorway.

And into the hands of the young man inside. **(2)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I wanted to go back there. And on the anniversary I was so excited. I thought we could go back, but none of us heard anything. I was so angry; I didn't even realize that sparks were coming off of me."

Most of the occupants of the room were extremely confused by what Jaden was saying. The only ones who seemed to have the slightest idea were Kouji and Zoë.

He laughed again, this one just as hollow as the last. "I didn't even notice the fire until it had spread to the rest of the house. And by that time it was too late." His shoulders started to shake, "They were already dead. Mom, dad, Shinya, they were all dead. And it was all my fault!"

The silence in the room was defining.

It was broken by Kouji. "It was not your fault."

A crash echoed across the room as Jaden slammed Kouji into the wall. "Yes. It. Was."

Kouji glared at Jaden, "Are you trying to say what happened to Kouichi was my fault?"

Jaden's eyes went wide, "You didn't know he was-"

"That's right," Kouji interrupted, "I didn't know, and neither did you."

"But I-"

"Listen to me," Kouji growled, "My actions led to Kouichi's accident, just like yours led to your families'. But that does not mean we killed them. They. Were. Accidents!"

Jaden's arms had lost their grip on Kouji. He slid past the silent brunette and stood next to Zoë.

"Now that that's out of the way, I can move on to why we are here in the first place. Takuya do you know what next week is?"

Jaden nodded numbly, "The anniversary of the day we all met."

"And how many years will it be?" Zoë questioned.

"Six," Was Jaden's quiet reply

"The six of us, six years, and six demons." Kouji muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Hassleberry roared.

Kouji glared at Hassleberry, "Six years ago we fought a fallen angel called Lucemon. We barely survived the battle, but we also managed to kill him."

"But what we didn't know," Zoë added, "Was that Lucemon had allies. And his allies have now joined forces. They are known as the Demon Lords and they will stop at nothing to ensure their victory."

"Which means they'll have to kill the opposition before the opposition can get to their spirits," Kouji explained. "The portal between this world and the one they are in only opens every six years."

"And the next time it opens is next week." Zoë said.

"But what does that have to do with us Sheila?" Jim questioned.

"We thought you would like to be warned before monsters show up and try to kill you." Kouji said, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder.

"WHAT?!"

**To be continued**

**(1) I guessed with the ages, but the names are right! **

**(2) Guess who!!**

**I will say this; I have no experience with writing newspaper articles. That being said, I am aware that my attempts in this chapter sucked. Please don't inform me of that fact again.**

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. The fun things called life and school kinda got in the way. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise!!**


	10. Chapter 10:Darkness

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to Nasake, Silver Warrior, Mekishika, Haruhibunny, TrialAndError123456, animeraven259, SungEd159, lunarlight20, KeybladeAngel34, anime shadow alpha, Yuki's Little Girl, Yin7, Seiah, KyoxSakiFan, Far-Raiderz (who was my 150th reviewer!), Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever, kayono, SlothKeeper, and k.y.h.sakura for reviewing Chapter 9.**

**Also thank you YUKIJUDAILOVER for reviewing Chapter 5. You were the first person to figure out the meaning behind Kouji's words.**

**AN: My current temperature is 100 degrees F, and I can honestly say I have the flu. So any mistakes I missed are due to my fever. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

"_We thought you would like to be warned before monsters show up and try to kill you." Kouji said, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder._

"_WHAT?!" _

**Chapter 10: Darkness**

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Chazz yelled.

Kouji snickered, "Well I thought I was sane. Do you think I'm sane Tacky?"

Jaden was silent.

"Takuya?" Zoë asked softly.

Everyone turned towards the brunette. Jaden was leaning against the wall, staring off into space. **(1)**

An almost devilish grin grew on Kouji's face. Slowly, he walked up to Jaden's side.

Zoë watched her companion's movements, "Kouji what are you-"

"-Shhhh," Kouji hissed.

When he was next to the spaced-out Slifer, Kouji took a deep breath and yelled, "TAKUYA! THE ROYAL KNIGHTS ARE COMING!"

Jaden jumped a good foot in the air, "What? Where?" His hand had reached for his pocket, obviously looking for something.** (2)**

Kouji burst out laughing, hunching over, and in near-tears.

Jaden glared at the bandana-wearing boy, "its not funny Kouji."

"Y-yes it is," Kouji wheezed.

Zoë coughed, "Kouji, come on we have to finish the message."

Kouji straightened, "Right."

He looked around at the room's occupants, his deep blue eyes making contact with each person before moving on to the next.

"Are you willing to play?" He asked softly.

"Play what?" Aster demanded.

"A game, a test to determine not only your futures but the futures of the worlds as well," Zoë explained.

"A game?" Jesse whispered.

"Choose to play and you life will be filled with an adventure that challenges you from beginning to end." Kouji said.

"Should you choose not to play, your lives will go on like before." Zoë added.

"But know this. . ." Kouji intoned, "Regardless of which you choose, your lives will never be the same."

The occupants of the room looked at each other nervously, "Do we have to decide now?" Bastion asked cautiously.

Zoë smiled, "You don't have to decide now."

"You have until the 28th. **(3) **Should you choose yes, you have to go to the Shibuya Train Station in Tokyo." Kouji said.

"When you arrive there you are to take the elevator to the basement." Zoë explained, "A train will be waiting for you there."

"The train leaves at 6 o'clock sharp, so don't be late." Kouji announced.

Kouji then strode towards the door. Pausing, he looked at everyone, "Zoë and I are leaving tomorrow morning. If any of you have questions just ask."

His gaze moved to Jaden. "I still owe you for saving Kouichi and me. But it looks like I'll have to live with that." His voice dropped to a near-whisper, "Even if you never come back, you'll still be my best friend Takuya."

And with that he was gone.

Zoë moved so she was standing in front of Jaden. "You not coming back to Shibuya are you?"

Jaden shook his head, "No, I'm not going back."

Zoë smiled sadly, "I guess that means we'll never have that date, huh?" **(4)**

"Give it to JP. I know he'd love it."

"I guess. . ." She then brought her face next to Jaden's and kissed him on the cheek. Zoë then turned, waved, and walked calmly out of the room, ignoring Alexis' glare. "Ciao Tacky!"

Jaden's face slowly turned bright red, and his hand went up to the spot where Zoë had just kissed him.

Silence rang through the room, only to be broken by a cough from Chancellor Shepard. "Well, I think this meeting is over. You can uh . . . think about what you were just told."

And he, Bonaparte, and Crowler (wisely) left the room.

Chazz turned towards Jaden, "Slacker, your friends are crazier than you."

Jaden shrugged, "If that's what you think, fine by me. I know that they were telling the truth."

He walked towards the door, but before he left, he turned towards his friends, "Just so you know, if there was one thing in my life that I'd never change, it would be me getting on that train. What happened after was some of the best time of my life."

And then he too left the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was dark that much he knew.

He was surrounded by faces he should have known, but couldn't recognize.

Suddenly the faces shattered and were replaced by six darkened figures with glowing eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A female voice purred.

"A human," A thickly accented voice replied.

"A human?" A dark, power-filled voice asked, "Is it of use to us?"

"Why yes it is," An ancient voice cackled, "This little human has a strong desire for power."

"Perfect," The female purred. "We shall give him the tainted spirit. And he shall serve us."

"He'll keep anything that goes against us occupied while we take control of what is rightfully ours." A monstrous voice said.

The feminine figure that glowed green turned its attention to the human, "Tell me, lost little human," She purred, "Do you desire power?"

A glowing steel statue appeared in front of the human.

"Because if you do," The female purred, "Take this and use its power to help us achieve our goal."

The human's dark blue eyes glazed over as he took the statue in his hands.

"Good," The female purred, "Now you shall serve us, your masters."

**To be continued**

**(1) Jaden/Takuya is thinking! Run for your lives!! Kidding, kidding. **

**(2) I always wondered what would happen if I did that to Takuya, now I know! He'd jump a foot into the air and scream like a little girl. **

**(3) I don't know what day it really is, so I just asked my brother for a random number.**

**(4) In the episode where Kouji and Takuya are about to fight Cherubimon, Zoë promises them that she'll take them on a date (if they won of course).**

**AN: I'll try to update as soon as I feel better.**

**This is Digi-writer1392 saying: Don't forget to review!!**


	11. Chapter 11:Decisions

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to KyoxSakiFan, KeybladeAngel34, animeraven259, Silver Warrior, k.y.h.sakura, Yuki's Little Girl, lunarlight20, anime shadow alpha, Yin7, Sakura the cherry alchemist, vampwar22, SungEd159, Nasake, Far-Raiderz, Seiah, Hakumei-chan, TrialAndError123456, Minako the Light Charmer, midorimouse7, nikigrl-123, and JapanManiac for reviewing Chapter 10!**

**Also, kudos to lunarlight20, KeybladeAngel34, Nasake, TrialAndError123456, and KatandNeko-chan for reviewing Firestorm!**

**AN: Want to know something funny? I don't remember writing the last chapter. Seriously! I was so delusional from my fever I didn't even realize I had updated until I saw the reviews!**

**Also, anything in **_italics_ **is a flashback ****for this chapter only!**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

_The feminine figure that glowed green turned its attention to the human, "Tell me, lost little human," She purred, "Do you desire power?" _

_A glowing steel statue appeared in front of the human._

"_Because if you do," The female purred, "Take this and use its power to help us achieve our goal."_

_The human's dark blue eyes glazed over as he took the statue in his hands._

"_Good," The female purred, "Now you shall serve us, your masters."_

**Chapter 11: Decisions**

The next week passed with little trouble. Jaden was mostly silent and avoided his friends' questions. He spent most of his time in his room, packing. The only times he would speak was to give advice.

"_If I were you I'd pack some cloths . . . and soap. We'll be there a while. Not sure how long though." _

He was also found packing things, not only for himself, but for the others as well.

"_Slacker, what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing?"_

"_I don't know, stealing from the kitchen. I know you have a big stomach but do you really need that many cans?"_

"_This is for the trip, not now. I mean there are going to be a lot more people this time around. And I know you and Aster are picky eaters."_

"_I AM NOT A PICKY EATER!"_

It was unspoken, but the ten had all agree not to speak to each other of their decisions. They would know who was going that afternoon on the docks.

When it would be too late to turn back.

They had also decided that Aster would take them to Tokyo. Even if the silver-haired duelist wouldn't join them, he could at least give them a ride.

And now it was the day, the Chancellor had given them all permission to go, if they choose to do so.

It was the moment of truth. The choice was up to them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aster arrived first, followed closely after by Jesse and Jaden.

Next, surprisingly enough, was Chazz, His duel spirits (not just the Ojamas) were floating around him, wishing him luck. The other three couldn't help but to laugh at Chazz's twitching.

Next to arrive was Bastion, who was muttering equations under his breath.

After him was Alexis. She looked at Chazz, who was twitching, and Bastion, who was muttering, before standing next to Jaden and Jesse, who were babbling about Duel Monsters.

Jim arrived next with Karen firmly on his back and a very lumpy duffel bag in his hands.

It was then that Atticus showed up, being followed by his many fangirls. They were quickly scared off, however, by a combination of a still twitching Chazz, a grumpy crocodile and. . . . Syrus and Hassleberry racing down the hill.

The two of them were having a 'who is Jaden's best friend' argument.

They were also silenced by Karen.

Jaden looked at his watch, "Come on, we'd better get going. Otherwise we'll miss the trail- err . . . train."

"Right," Aster muttered, "Everyone on the boat. And don't touch anything." And those words he glared at Atticus.

Atticus looked offended, "Why are you looking at me?!"

Aster rolled his eyes, "Just get on the boat."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Upon arriving at the station, the duelists found themselves with a problem.

They didn't have enough money for all of the tickets.

Grinning, Jaden stepped up to the ticket machine. "The same thing happened to me when I first came here. Watch!" And then Jaden bent down and rammed his head against the ticket machine.

The result was immediate.

The duelists began yelling at Jaden for being an idiot or yelling because he could have hurt himself.

And then a ticket popped out.

Nine jaws dropped.

"H-how. . . d-did. . . you. . . _do that_?!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden's grin grew, "Like I said it happened before."

He grabbed the ticket, still grinning, "How many more do we need?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After getting the tickets, Jaden dragged them into an elevator. With a grin he pushed a button, "Brace yourselves."

The elevator then began its slow decent.

"Brace ourselves? What fo-OOOOOOORRR!" Chazz's question was cut off as the elevator sped up, plummeting downwards.

And as suddenly as it had sped up, it stopped, landing the duelists in a large heap.

"Dino-brain, get off of me!"

"Ouch! Stop pulling on my hair!"

"Jim quit looking up my skirt!

"Sorry Sheila."

"Aaaah! Get this crazy croc away from me!"

"Will all of you get off of me?!"

"Can't breathe!"

"I have really got to stop landing on my head!"

It took the duelists a good five minutes to untangle themselves; leaving them with less than a minute to get on the train. Jaden almost didn't make it; he had to jump on while the train was moving.

It took him a few minutes to get up to the compartment the others were in. It seemed like he took longer than he should have. It seemed like he was talking to someone, but there was no one else on the train.

That plus neither Jesse or Chazz had seen the Slifer's duel spirits.

'**Woo! Woo!' **The train whistled, but it didn't sound like a normal train. It sounded like someone yelling. It sounded alive.

With a sigh, Jaden sat down next to Aster. He looked at the pro, "I forgot to ask earlier. Did you bring what I asked for?"

With a nod, Aster pulled a small bag out of his duffel, "Yeah. Don't know why you asked for these, though."

Jaden opened the bag and looked inside, "You brought yours right?"

Aster glared at Jaden, "Yes."

"Good, take it out."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to need it."

"And why do I need it?"

"Just do it."

"Alright fine." Aster then dug around in his pocket and brought his orange cell phone.

Bastion looked up, "And why does he need his cell phone?"

The look on Jaden's face was nerve-wracking, "You'll see."

He then stuck his hand into the bag, pulling out another cell phone, and tossed it lightly to Hassleberry. He then pulled out another and tossed it to Jesse. Then Atticus, then Jim, this continued until everyone had a cell phone in their hands.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Jesse asked, looking over the phone.

Jaden looked extremely smug, "You'll see in about three . . . two . . . one."

Suddenly the train lurched forwards, sending the duelists tumbling around the compartment.

For a second their forms flickered, but to quickly for anyone to make out.

Suddenly the cell phones started glowing, whistling at a high frequency. They changed, becoming slightly larger, fitting perfectly into the palm of their owner's hands.

Suddenly Jaden's device lit up, a strange symbol on its small screen. **"You know where to find them, Takuya. Good Luck."**

The voice was familiar, yet at the same time unfamiliar.

The train lurched to a stop, sending the duelists flying once again.

Grinning Jaden stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out before turning back to the group.

"Welcome to Flame Terminal guys."

**To be continued.**

**AN: Now I'm sorry for the lack of an update. Things have been hectic for me. But summer is coming soon. (Thank god)**

**Unfortunely that does not mean my updates will come any faster. In fact, the might be slower.**

**Why?**

**Because both of my grandparents are having surgeries this summer and I have to help take care of them. **

**Also, my older brother is currently waiting for a lung transplant. So we have to prepare for that.**

**Wish me luck in the chaos of finals.**

**This is digi-writer1392 saying: Don't forget to review!!**


	12. Chapter 12:Phoenix

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to KyoxSakiFan, KeybladeAngel34, SungEd159, Sakura the cherry alchemist, lunarlight20, doodle-chan, DramaQueen of the moon, animeraven259, SadieYuki, Silver Warrior, anime shadow alpha, Yin7, digifreak51794, Scarpaw, pheonixstar123, Nasake, BrickxBlossomFE, Far-Raiderz, Yuki's Little Girl, Lady Starlight2, nikigrl-123, shadowtailmon, Minako the Light Charmer, k.y., jj4evr, no need to know, Moonheart37327 (who also reviewed chapter 2), GammaTron, and Japan Maniac for reviewing chapter 11.**

**Also, to t 6era, the reviewer of chapter 4, Jaden won the duel, just like in the show.**

**AN: I can completely explain my lack of updating. For a while, I had slight writers block. And then my computer died from a whole bunch of viruses. I was stuck using my brother's vista for the summer, but I couldn't access what I had already written. Once school started, I could access my stories for brief moments. But my amazing uncle managed to fix my computer!! Plus the fact the show ended (in Japan anyways) had me kind of depressed.**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

_The train lurched to a stop, sending the duelists flying once again._

_Grinning Jaden stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out before turning back to the group._

"_Welcome to Flame Terminal guys."_

**Chapter 12: Phoenix  
**

Stepping off the train, the duelists were immediately assaulted by dozens of white puffballs; All of them chattering excitedly.

Jaden grinned at the looks of shock on his friends' faces. It seemed as if they hadn't fully realized what they were getting into.

"Come on guys. We need to find someone. Do Bokomon and Neemon still live here?" He asked the station at large.

There were many affirmative squeals and a yell of 'We'll take you to them'; before suddenly the mass moved (taking Syrus with them).

Laughing, Jaden adjusted his bag and made to follow the puffballs. "Come on guys."

"And just where are we going Slacker?" Chazz asked, crossing his arms.

"To get a couple of my friends. Trust me, they will be a big help later on."

Grinning, Jaden went after the puffballs, calling them Poyomon and explaining digimon and the digital world.

**0o0o0o0o0**

It was Bastion who asked the question, "And how exactly are we supposed to fight these Demon Lords?"

Jaden looked back, with a strange look in his eyes, "With the help of the spirits."

"And what are the spirits?" Aster demanded.

"Well. . . Oh we're here."

The Poyomon had disappeared; they were in front of a small house. Grinning, Jaden knocked on the door, "Hello Bokomon? I'm here about a book."

A clipped nasally voice echoed from inside the house, "I don't write books for just anyone."

"Oh, really," Jaden said, in an almost sing-song tone. "I remember you promising me and my friends to write a book for us. One to the 'best friends a digimon could ever hope for'."

The door flew open and a pink and white blur flew out, hitting Jaden in the chest. The blur was revealed to be a digimon that looked like a white teddy bear, with a grey muzzle and a pink belt around its waist.

"Oh Takuya, it's so good to see you again! I knew you'd come back I just knew it!"

"Yep I'm back. Hey Bokomon, how would you like to have the honor of recording the Legendary Warrior's second return?"

Bokomon's eyes seemed to turn into stars. "Give me a moment to prepare myself and we can be on our way!" And then he tore beck into his house.

Laughing, Jaden shook his head, "That's Bokomon for you. He'll drag Neemon out soon."

True to his word, Bokomon returned not even a moment later dragging a yellow rabbit-like digimon with bright red pants. "Let us be off on our marvelous adventure!"

"Uh, partner, where are we going?" Jesse asked, looking nervous.

"Not far." Jaden replied, "We're going to get the spirits of Flame and Light, then head towards the Candlemon. Right Bokomon?"

"That is correct"

"And just where is that Slacker?" Chazz scoffed.

"This way!" Bokomon sang, before marching off.

"Follow him," Jaden advised.

They were led through the woods until the reached a small cave. Ducking their heads, they descended.

"And what do we get first?" Aster questioned, looking around the maze.

"Well-" A high pitched beeping interrupted, pulling out his red and black D-tector, Jaden pushed a button, making a radar with two blinking lights appear. "Mine, this way"

Suddenly he took off running. Rushing to keep up, the duelists found themselves in a large room with a pillar of blue flames in the middle. Floating in the flames was a small statue.

Grinning, Jaden went towards it, only to be grabbed by Hassleberry. "Sarge, are you crazy? You'll be barbequed!"

"No, I won't," Jaden grinned, before wrenching his arm free and jumping into the circle of flames.

Besides a slight flaring of red-orange, nothing happened.

Until Jaden held up his D-tector; it glowed, then shot out a stream of light, capturing the statue, dragging it inside.

Jaden's eyes seemed to glow and the fire spread outwards, before disappearing.

Looking back, Jaden grinned, "One down, nineteen to go."

And then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed.

"JADEN!!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

"_-kuya." _

Where ever he was it was warm. Almost like a furnace.

"_Takuya open your eyes."_

He didn't want to. It was nice where ever he was, safe.

"_**Takuya!" **_A new voice yelled, familiar, even more so than the female voice.

Grudgingly, he opened his eyes. It was dark and bright flames danced around him. To his shock, Agunimon and Ophanimon were with him too.

He jumped to his feet, "Ophanimon."

She smiled warmly at the much smaller human. _"It is good to see you again Takuya. I am glad you figured out the message I sent you."_

"I guessed really. That my spirit would be here."

Ophanimon shook her head, _"You always were unpredictable. All of the spirits are hidden at locations of great importance."_

"Okay-"

"_But that is not why we are speaking now. Agunimon wanted to put your mind at ease."_

"What do you mean, put my mind at ease?"

"**You fear what your friends will think of you when the time comes."**

"I-"

"_No Takuya, you have nothing to fear. There is nothing that you have done that is wrong."_

"But I-"

"**Relax. When they learn, they will not hate you. You have done nothing wrong Takuya." **Agunimon said, sure of himself.

"_Now, it is time for you to wake up."_

Jaden.

Jaden wake up.

JADEN!!

**0o0o0o0o0**

Startled, Jaden opened his eyes. There was a mass of yellow, brown, and blue just inches from his face. His head throbbed.

"Man my head," He groaned, grabbing at it, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Bastion explained.

"Is that going to happen to all of us?" Syrus whimpered.

"I don't think so," Jaden said, gripping his head tightly. "It didn't happen last time," He tried to sit up but something was keeping him pinned.

"Sy. Hassleberry."

"Yea Jay?"

"Yes Sarge?"

"Get off."

"Sorry!"

They jumped off of him and Jaden pulled himself to his feet.

"Alright, we'll wander around here a bit and see if we get a reaction.

"And if nothing happens?" Jim asked.

"We'll leave. Alight let's get going!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

They were wandering for a while until Jesse's turquoise and white D-tector went off. Jesse stared at the small device, "Uh, Jay, what am I supposed to do?"

Jaden reached over and deftly pushed a small button and the radar came to life. Jaden stared at it for a moment before straightening. "That way," he said, pointing.

Winding through the tunnels, the ten ended up in a large cavern with many tunnels and air holes.

"So where is this spirit?" Chazz demanded.

"This way," Jaden dragged Jesse towards the hole in the center of the cavern. And to the shock of everyone, pushed him down the hole; Jesse screamed.

A pillar of light shot out of the hole just as a wall of the cavern exploded.

**To be continued**

**AN: Well, I am now back in a Yugioh mood after watching the first 20 episodes of 5D's!! My updates should speed up a bit, but in the meantime you can read my one-shot 'Firestorm' while I wait for my brother's lung transplant!**

**Now, as the spirit of each duelist is revealed, I will explain my reasoning behind each choice. For this chapter Jaden received the spirit of flames.**

**My reasoning behind my choice?**

**From the start I had wanted one of the original warriors to be a duelist. Jaden was naturally the best pick. His family life (until late in the third season) is not talked about. And he doesn't have any (known) siblings.**

**Plus in several episodes he has this red-orange aura that surrounds him, looking a lot like Takuya on fire. Also he loves red.**

**That's all for now.**

**This is Digiwriter1392 saying: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13:Prism

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to Firehedgehog, KyoxSakiFan, dragonflysky, PrincessAnime08, Lady Starlight2, Silver Warrior, Toony Twilight, SlothKeeper, digifreak51794, AxJfan, dracula-key, jj4evr, Nasake, Bec136, Yin7, Yuki's Little Girl, Tettsui, SungEd159, Starwings1, Amiru-chan, Sunny Lighter, x-YourWorstNightmare-x, Chibiussa, Moonheart37327, Angel Born of Darkness, Lauren B., delta waves, the-ice-cold-alchemist (who also reviewed Chapters 8 and 11), and Scarpaw for reviewing chapter 12.**

**Also, thank you akira1878 for reviewing chapter 8.**

**AN: You will not believe what happened. The day after I updated, my brother got his transplant!! Things have just been so hectic, I haven't had the chance to update until now.**

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

_Winding through the tunnels, the ten ended up in a large cavern with many tunnels and air holes._

"_So where is this spirit?" Chazz demanded._

"_This way," Jaden dragged Jesse towards the hole in the center of the cavern. And to the shock of everyone, pushed him down the hole; Jesse screamed._

_A pillar of light shot out of the hole just as a wall of the cavern exploded. _

**Chapter 13: Prism**

The smoke cleared to reveal two large draconian digimon, with glowing red eyes and long claws.

**Devidramon**

**Champion Level Virus type**

**Special Attack: Crimson Claw**

Jaden cursed under his breath, then pulled out his D-tector and held it in a vice-grip. _**–Execute: Spirit Evolution!-**_

First his hand, then his whole body was covered in glowing blue bands. _–Fractal Code-_ From the dome, beeps and whirring sounds echoed. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving Agunimon behind.

The digimon looked the same as it had during the duel between Jaden and Kouji. But something about him, the way he stood, was different.

And then they remembered that Jaden had turned into the creature in front of him.

"So that's what you meant earlier." Bastion muttered, gazing with wide eyes.

Jaden (or was it Agunimon?) grinned at them, "Yup, pretty cool huh?"

The light faded and out jumped a new digimon. Jesse had become a tall white digimon. Gold armor was spread over his body, with gemstones set in each piece. Large white and blue wings, tipped with large sapphires were set into its back. **(1)**

Jaden looked at Jesse out of the corner of his eye. "That's new. So who are you?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

At first he was falling. Then he was suspended in mid-air, with a bright light glowing beneath him.

He felt his lips move, _**-Execute: Spirit Evolution!-**_

The light cocooned around him, changing his body into something different, someone stronger.

He could hear an explosion above him.

_**-Well well. You are most certainly different from Kouji.-**_

'_Wh-who are you?'_

_**-Whoever you want me to be. I am half of the spirit left behind by AncientGarurumon. My name changes based on the heart of my wielder, my former name was Lobomon. As for my new one? Well . . . we'll see, won't we?-**_

At first, the voice sounded like Kouji's, then slowly it became his own, but without the accent.

_**-But never mind all who I am. Do you feel that?-**_

And he did, the feeling of unease at the pit of his stomach, growing and clawing and- what was it?

_**-Looks like we have company. We'll deal with the rest later, get back up there, your friends need you help!-**_

And suddenly he was out of the hole, next to Jaden. He was looking at him strangely, "That's new. So who are you?"

_**-You know, I think I figured it out.-**_

'_Figured what out?'_

_**-My name, it's . . .-**_

"_**Prisamon" (2) (3)**_

"Sweet, now, let's get rid of these two. The rest of you, get out of the way."

"Sure."

"Alright."

With a yell, Jaden/Agunimon threw himself at the Devidramon. Flames surrounded his hands and feet. He threw an ax kick at the digimon's skull. Then he brought his clenched hands down on the stunned mon's head.

At the same time, Jesse/ Prisamon opened his wings and flew to the top of what remained of the ceiling. Turning sharply, he brought his wings to his back, dropping feet-first. The dark-blue gem lit up and the talons on his boot glowed as well. His foot impacted with the Devidramon's head, talons sinking in. Then he ripped his foot down, leaving three long scratches.

The momentum of both attacks caused both the Devidramon to lose their footing and crash to the ground.

"Hey Jesse!" The now-blond looked up as Agunimon flicked his head towards the opening in the wall, opposite of their friends. "Toss him."

Turning back to his opponent, Jaden was engulfed in flames. He threw a roundhouse kick at the dazzed mon, sending it flying towards the opening.

Mirroring Jaden, Jesse's orange gem lit up, spreading to the end of the boot. He then punted the Devimon towards the hole.

The two Devidramon collided in the opening, dazed, they laid sprawled over each other.

"Jaden allow me to finish them." Jesse's voice, like Jaden's, was different. Softer, without the Southern American accent, and power-filled.

"All yours, but I get to scan one."

"Alright." This time all the gems lit up and energy condensed in Prisamon's splayed palms. _**"Prisa Beam"**_ The white light, trailing every color imaginable, collided with the two Devidramon.

Their forms darkened and fractal code wrapped around their forms.

Prisamon and Agunimon both pulled out their D-tectors. They lit up and sparked. Then the fractal code of the Devidramon was scanned by the small devices.

The dark shadows shrank to small eggs, sparkling white and floating. Then even the eggs had disappeared.

The dust thrown up by the attacks settled and the cocoons of fractal code reappeared.

They rotated briefly before dissipating to reveal Jaden and Jesse. Both of them were breathing deeply. Jesse's feet fell out from under him and he landed on the ground with a 'thud'. **(4)**

He sat leaning backwards with his hands on the ground behind him as support. A smile spread across his face as he let out a small laugh, "Holy! What a rush! That was awesome!"

Jaden was also grinning, "I completely forgot how great that felt!"

"Are you mates alright?"

"We will be. It takes a while to get used to spirit evolving."

"But we won't be like this every time, RIGHT?" The panic in Syrus' voice was easy to discern, weather it was because of Jaden's current state or the idea that it would happen to him was debatable.

"Geeze, don't worry. You adjust quickly."

"Well, that's a relief."

A stray rock fell from the destroyed portion of the ceiling. "Sarge, we should high-tail it out of here before we end up buried under these rocks."

Jesse made to stand, and let out a muffled groan as he fell back, "I don't think I can move guys."

So Hassleberry wound up carrying Jesse as Syrus made sure that Jaden didn't fall. Slowly, they made their way back to the surface.

They didn't notice a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching them. Neither did they hear a paniced voice exclaim, "The Bosses need to hear about this!"

**To be continued**

**(1) Go to my profile and click on my homepage. From my deviantart account, you'll be able to find a rough picture of Prisamon. It will give you a better idea of where the gems are located on his body.**

**(2) Prisa comes from Prism. **

**(3) The reason why Jesse hears a voice is to explain something that really annoyed me in the original show. I always wondered how the kids knew how to fight, their digimon names, and their attack names while they were a digimon. My explanation is that the spirits communicated with them and helped control their movements. This will also explain why they had a difficult time with the beast spirits; they were a bit more demanding for them. **

**Jesse took the whole 'voice-in-my-head-telling-me-how-to-fight' thing rather well, some of the others won't. (For example Chazz will have an extremely difficult time controlling his human and beast spirits, because he's too stubborn to listen)**

**(4) To explain Jesse and Jaden's exhaustion. They are older than the original Legendary Warriors, so it's harder for their bodies to adapt to the transition from human to digimon. Jaden is better off because it's happened to him before. There will be side-effects for spirit evolving, they will vary depending on the person, and will become less apparent as they adjust to changing forms so often.**

**AN: I'll try to get up the next chapter soon, since I know what it is going to be like. This summer is just going to be crazy. My grandmother just had a surgery and I have to start looking for collages. Wish me luck.**

**Now for my reasoning behind having Jesse own the spirits of light. Jesse was the easiest decision for me because Jesse's deck deals with the rainbow gems. All the colors of the rainbow combine to create white light.**

**Until next time, this is digiwriter1392 reminding you to review. They remind me that I have a decent fanfiction up.**


	14. Chapter 14:Movement

**Summary: **Crossover with Digimon Frontier. AU season 3. New students come to Duel Academy. Two of whom know Jaden! His past is catching up with him and Jaden if finding his life spinning out of control. Just who is Takuya Kanbara and what does he have to do with Jaden Yuki?

**Disclaimer: Digi-writer1392 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (though she'd like to own Jesse) nor does she own Digimon.**

**Kudos to Chibiussa, Silver Warrior, dragonflysky, Yuki's Little Girl, Scarpaw, jj4evr, Tettsui, Kunai Arashi Seishin, SoraTaichiKnows, San child of the wolves, yumi2482, and Alexia Cooper for reviewing Chapter 13.**

**Also thank you to heartlessneko and Gxprincess for reviewing Chapter 3, PokemonKnight for reviewing Chapter 10 and gabbowax360 for reviewing Chapter 12.**

**AN: I could go on for a while talking about why I didn't update: computer troubles, writer's block, college visits, senior year, death in the family ECT. But I will spare you the half page minimum of that and just give you guys the next chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long. **

**Elements of the Duelists**

_**Last time**_

_A stray rock fell from the destroyed portion of the ceiling. "Sarge, we should high-tail it out of here before we end up buried under these rocks."_

_Jesse made to stand, and let out a muffled groan as he fell back, "I don't think I can move guys."_

_So Hassleberry wound up carrying Jesse as Syrus made sure that Jaden didn't fall. Slowly, they made their way back to the surface._

_They didn't notice a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching them. Neither did they hear a panicked voice exclaim, "The Bosses need to hear about this!"_

**Chapter 14: Movements**

By the time they got out of the cave, Jesse and Jaden could walk on their own. Jesse still swayed slightly, but was otherwise fine.

The group had found shelter under a large tree and sat down, not wanting to risk making Jaden's or Jesse's exhaustion worse.

"That was amazing Sarge!" Hassleberry exclaimed, "I didn't know that you were so capable in combat!"

Chazz snorted, "They are impressive, but what are they?"

Bastion nodded, "I for one am wondering about the origins of these 'spirits'."

"Well," Bokomon said primly, "There is an old legend here in the digital world. It began when it was still young, back then the world was ravished by wars between the human Digimon and the beast Digimon. The war was brought to an end by Digimon named Lucemon. . . " **(1)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The cavern was dark, preventing anyone from determining its true size. Six shaped loomed, radiating faint glows of colors that ranged from a golden yellow to a sickening purple. Silence reigned until a piercing shriek tore through the room

"WHAT?" The female shape exclaimed, her green glow expanding outwards before becoming tightly controlled again.

"The humans came, all of them, and they've already found two of the - ARG!" The small Demidevimon was destroyed and absorbed with a simple flick of the female's wrist.

"It seems we need to attempt a different tactic."

"We lull them into a false sense of security and when they least expect it, we strike."

"And I have the best way," The female purred, "Now pet, come here."

A large mass with glowing silver eyes appeared. "_**Yes Masters?"**_

"You are to follow the humans. Once they find all the spirits, I want you to kill them and take the spirits for yourself."

"_**Understood."**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(1) **". . . And after they sealed Lucemon away, their bodies faded away. They had used up too much energy fighting Lucemon. To ensure a safe future for the Digital World, they used their remaining data to create two spirits each. The spirits were given to the three Great Angels for safe-keeping."

"So why were the spirits here?" Jim asked, "If these Angels were supposed to keep them safe, why put them in the middle of those caverns where anyone could find them?"

Bokomon blinks, "Well, when the seal imprisoning Lucemon began to weaken he began to attack; he corrupted Cherubimon, one of the Great Angels."

"He then attacked the other two Angels," Jaden added, "Seraphimon was badly injured and Ophanimon was kidnapped. Before she was taken, Ophanimon hid the spirits that she and Seraphimon had guarded. I guess they did that again."

"So they could be anywhere," Chazz said.

Jaden shrugged, "Pretty much."

"Then how are we supposed to find them all?" Syrus asked.

"Divide and conquer."

Jaden turned around, looking at the person who had been silent throughout Bokomon's explanation. "What was that Bastion?"

"We split into two groups, we will be able to cover more ground, and find the spirits quickly." Bastion explained.

"Only two groups?" Aster asked, "Why not more?"

"I for one do not want to wander around a strange place without any kind of protection. So one group can go with Jaden and the other can go with Jesse."

Aster stared, "That's actually a good idea."

"We just need to figure out one more thing," Bastion mused.

"And what's that?"

"Who is going with whom."

"I want to go with Jaden!" Eleven voiced chorused.

Everyone exchanged glances, surprised that for once they had agreed on something.

Jaden sighed, "You can't all come with me. Bokomon, you should go with Jesse. That way there will be someone who is familiar with the Digital World."

"Very well, I will bring Neemon with me also; I do not trust him wandering around without my supervision."

"Alright, who else is going to go with Jesse?"

After a good half an hour of debating it was decided that Aster, Bastion, Jim and Hassleberry would go with Jesse. Meanwhile Chazz, Syrus, Alexis and Atticus would go with Jaden.

They agreed to meet up after a week at the Forest Terminal. Jaden and Bokomon would act as guides to ensure no one got too lost.

Bokomon, wishing to leave quickly, directed his group to follow him back to his home, allowing him to pack anything necessary.

Meanwhile, Jaden decided to head towards what he called the Candlemon Village. He claimed that a spirit might be there, and even if it wasn't that there was _'this really awesome carving that they just __had__ to see.'_

**To be continued**

**(1) The missing bit of Bokomon's story can be found on wikipedia. Look up 'Ancient Warriors (Digimon)' and read the explanation if you so desire. (No pressure, really, Lucemon isn't a big part of this, since he is dead.)**

**Again, I am sorry for the lack of updates. I won't say I will update, because I probably won't. But I will say this; I have been watching GX and 5D's and have been getting a lot of inspiration for this story. I will try my best to update again before 2010 ends. (Don't get your hopes up though.)**

**Any woo, to my remaining readers, because I know I lost some, I want to know what your favorite Digimon are and why. It's alright if you haven't watched the show in years, I just want a list of Digimon so I have appearances in future chapters. If I know what people like, I can have fun Digimon appearing.**

**It can be anyone: bad guy, good guy, Adventure (01/02), Tamers, Frontier, DATS, or even a dead guy! I really don't care (just stick with the Digimon please, no humans thank you).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take a look at my profile, I have a one-shot based on this story, and hopefully I will have another one about Jesse up soon. And I also wish to ask you to look at my deviantart account, I will be posting the Spirit designs, and I want to know if anyone is even looking at them. Because if they don't, I won't take the time designing and coloring the pictures.**

**This is digiwriter1392 signing off and hoping she gets a few reviews. **


End file.
